


Friends On the Other SIde

by Gaarakid15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hetalia, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarakid15/pseuds/Gaarakid15
Summary: Summary: Tired of the ridicule and jokes from his fellow countries about magic, England decides to show them some real magic with the help of his special friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of Hetalia Drabbles based on a songs title or the song itself. Hope you enjoy.

"Bloody gits, the lot of them!" Iggy growled to himself as he stepped into his house, grabbing a thick black cloak from his coat rack. With some flair he flipped it over his shoulders and tied it around him pulling up the hood as he walked to a black door that lead down to his basement.

"They want to mock my friends and my magic huh...Heh well I've got something for them." With a devilish smirk he walked down the stairs to the large magic symbol burnt into the floor. The only source of light came from the candles that floated about the room. Waving his hand a bright green symbol flashed in front of him as a deck of Tarot cards appeared in front of him face down. After choosing three, the other cards disappeared and he flipped his chosen three.

"Ahh perfect, The Fool, The Devil, and The Lovers. Just the three idiots I wanted to deal with." Unlike normal Tarot cards illustrations these had photos of the other countries. America the Fool, Russia the Devil, France on the lovers.

"Arise my friends from the darkest depths. I confess I have job I require your assistance with." Reciting those words caused the cards to shake and glow before being swallowed into a black vortex before three shadowed figures appeared from the vortex each holding a card.

"These fools do not believe in magic or that any of you exist, wouldn't you love to prove them wrong?" The shadows released a growl like laugh before nodding.

"Then begone!" The shadows vanished as England left the room to rest for the day.

The next day the Brit was actually excited to be going to an Allied meeting just to see the looks on his friends faces, and to his delight he was not disappointed.

All three targets had large bags under their eyes, America shook and looked around constantly, The french man sat in his chair and shook, while the Russian sat there with wide eyes and shocked dead stare.

"Hope my friends didn't bother you too much." All three looked toward the Brits devilish smile then held each other vowing to never cross him again.


End file.
